Story:The Gift/Chapter 6
Everyone was stunned by the ambassador’s revelation. Spock explained that after he was overthrown in the other universe one of his supporters had taken his katra to this side because Mt. Seleya was under Earth control back home, and saw Spock’s counterpart teaching a group of students on Vulcan. “Saavik did what you are attempting to do with Mr. Crusher,” Spock explained. “After the Mutara incident and subsequent re-fusion I had to undergo a re-education process. But I did not regain the memories of my life in your universe until decades later, when reports of renewed contact between our universes reached Romulus.” “So, which Spock are you, ours or theirs?” Riker asked. “Both, and neither,” Spock answered. “I have the memories of both, but it appears that we became a single individual.” Selar grasped the significance of what Spock was saying. It was her Spock, and yet it wasn’t. Spock saw that he was getting through to her. “The best chance your friend has to continue his own individuality is for you to reclaim his katra and take it to Mount Seleya. You will find the priests on Vulcan both understanding and helpful. This must be done soon to avoid any further merging of identities.” Selar saw the logic in Spock’s argument. She turned to Dr. Crusher. “You said you would like to have known my Wesley Crusher. I believe he would like to have known you, too,” she said. “If I reclaim him from your son, would you be willing to link with him through me?” “Yes, I’d agree to that,” Beverly answered. Beverly and Selar adjourned into the next room where they were still looking Wesley over. Selar turned to face her friend and initiated a mind-meld. Wesley reached out to her as well. A few minutes later the link was broken. “It is done,” Selar said. Dr. Crusher stayed there and offered no resistance as Selar initiated a mind-meld with her. She saw the life Wesley had led in the alternate universe, how his mother had resigned herself to being Picard’s mistress after Picard assassinated Jack Crusher. That Wesley considered his mother to have died a long time before her heart stopped beating, which also occurred at Picard’s hand. It was seeing this coupled with the knowledge that Vulcans had tried to offer a different path that had led Wesley to befriend Selar, and what enabled that bond to last. “I’m so sorry,” Beverly told the other Wesley, who could tell that she meant it. Selar broke the meld and turned to Spock, who agreed to have her taken to Vulcan. “Goodbye, Wesley,” Beverly said as they left. “And good luck.” Later she talked about the experience with her own son. “I sure hope they can help him,” Wesley admitted. “So do I,” Beverly answered. “Ambassador Spock seems quite hopeful that they will be able to.” “I know.” Wesley paused, as if to say something else. “Wesley, what is it?” his mother asked. “Mom, I’m not sure, but I think I know how to mind-meld.” | |}} Category:The Gift